


Only the truth

by CatherineWinner



Category: Common Law
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Travis,” Dr. Ryan asks so gently, Travis realizes she already knows the truth. “Is that all he said to you?”</p><p>Wes is still standing, standing over him, a man so hurt and broken Travis realizes only the truth can bring them back together. </p><p>*Spoilers for Season Finale*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the truth

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought this was the rest of what Crowwell had whispered to Travis so I was kinda disappointed that it didn't happen. Thus I had to made it happen! :P 
> 
> Reviews are much appreciated!

Travis lies, when it’s necessary. 

He doesn’t like lying to Dr. Ryan or even to Wes but when she looks at him and asks to repeat what Crowell had whispered in his ear that night six months back, all Travis can think is that the truth would break him.

“He said he killed Pac-man.”

He thinks about the rage that consumed him, the rage that had made him loss so much control, the only way he had been able to stop from shooting Crowell right then was Wes pulling his gun on him.

“You never thanked me!” Wes shouts at him. 

Travis ignores the shooting guilt that shocks him into reality; he never did thank him for stopping him. But he wonders what Wes would do if he knew the truth. He wonders what Wes would think if he knew the real reason behind his blind rage?

“Travis,” Dr Ryanasks so gently, Travis realizes she already knows the truth. “Is that all he said to you?”

Wes is still standing, standing over him, a man so hurt and broken Travis realizes only the truth can bring them back together. Only the truth will make him understand.

“He said he would kill Wes the same way he killed Pac-man if I didn’t back off.” His voice is so soft he feels like he’s a child again. But the pain he feels is all to grown up, he can’t lose Wes, he couldn’t stomach the thought of it six months ago and the words burn coming out of his mouth now.

Wes flinches but says nothing, staring at Travis like he’s a man possessed.

Travis avoids both sets of eyes on him and stares at the ground. Tears are burning his eyes but he refuses to let them drop, Crowell didn’t win 6 months ago he’s not going to win now.

He hears Wes’s chair squeak as his partner sits and feels a warm hand rest on his shoulder. “You never said.”

“I-we,” He stumbles turning to look at Wes, “We lost Pac-man, I couldn’t make it if I lost you too. Pac-man was gone and you were all I had left. If something happened to you-“ Travis clutches his fist and leans back in his chair, “I’d have put a bullet in his brain and everyone of his men. You’re my partner and I can’t lose you.”

Travis stares at his partner; Wes gives him a genuine smile, “It won’t be that easy, I promise.” His fingers squeeze into Travis’s shoulder, reassuringly offering brief comfort. 

Both men blink back emotions, words left unsaid, actions left undone and turn to Dr. Ryan.

“I’ve only got one thing to say and it isn’t very therapeutic, go kick their ass.”


End file.
